


In the Last Days

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: In the last days, they found one another.





	In the Last Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hardly any plot. All loving smut.

Steve sat on the sofa, gripping the fabric with both hands. His legs were spread and he watched the man who knelt between his legs silently, as silent as he could be given what the other man was doing to him. 

Tony Stark was sucking Steve’s cock as deeply into his throat as he could, timing his breath so Steve’s slow deep thrusts didn’t choke or smother him. His tongue formed a warm cradle for the sensitive underside of Steve’s thick, hot penis and his lips closed around it tightly, creating a suction that made the sensations even more intense.

“No one has ever done the things to me that you do,” Steve growled as Tony pressed one hand against his abdomen as he teased his testicles with the other, sliding his fingers over the sensitive skin with a feather touch. 

Steve pushed himself forward, lifting his butt off the sofa in order to push even deeper into Stark’s eager mouth. 

“Why did I wait so long, Tony?”

The only answer was a look from those brown eyes, a smoldering one at that.

The truth was, they’d almost waited too long, not making up until they had been reunited by the idea of destroying Thanos’ gauntlet. They’d cared for one another for quite a long time and only after they’d dealt with Tony’s anger and Steve’s stubbornness had they finally been able to admit that their friendship was more and that it included such a strong physical desire for one another.

Tony had come to Steve’s apartment and this was the result. 

Steve wanted to grab Tony’s head and shove himself as deep into Tony’s throat as he could, but he didn’t need to. Tony was doing that for him. He pushed himself off the sofa as he felt the tension building to the breaking point. He felt it coming, felt the point of no return come closer. Tony felt it, too, and began to move his hand up and down Steve’s cock along with his mouth. 

Steve gasped, still old fashioned enough not to make too much noise. He let go – coming hard and losing control completely as he arched his back upward and gave Tony all he had. Tony sucked and licked until Steve was done and slumped back onto the sofa. 

After licking him clean, he leaned forward and kissed Steve, the first kiss they’d shared. Tasting himself in Tony’s kiss made Steve want more. 

Tony reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube that he’d brought with him, flipping the cap open and pouring a generous dollop on his hand. He reached under Steve and pulled him outward so his ass hung over the edge of the sofa, then rubbed lube on the outside of his anus then rubbing it inside with one finger at first, adding a second when Steve began to squirm and make small sounds. 

Lastly, he rubbed lube on his own erection, biting his lip at how good it felt to touch it. 

“Don’t make me wait,” Steve said, his voice a low rumble that made Tony shiver with need. 

Tony didn’t make him wait. He lifted Steve’s legs and, from his position on his knees, he plunged himself all the way inside until his abdomen was flush against Steve. He couldn’t move yet as he watched Steve touch himself. He wasn’t surprised that the supersoldier was already hard again. 

Tony leaned over his open legs and kissed him again as he began to move, slowly and deliberately at first then harder and faster. No one said anything as the tension built steadily to the level of need so intense that it was nearly pain. Steve was tight, and tightening further the closer they got to the pinnacle they sought together. 

“Come with me,” he begged Steve just before they kissed again. 

“So close!” 

“Now! Come now, Steve!” Tony cried out as he felt it begin, that second of knowing before pleasure cascaded through his entire body. He saw that Steve was with him, saw it in his eyes, felt it in his body as Steve tightened and squeezed him as he spilled himself between them. 

Neither of them moved, nor spoke for several minutes. 

“Do you think that’ll last us awhile?” Tony asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Maybe forever,” Tony whispered as he kissed Steve one last time before he slipped out of him and moved to sit beside him on the sofa. Neither said anything after that as they faced one another and touched their foreheads together, closing their eyes and simply breathing for a while.


End file.
